And Still
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Samantha runs into an old friend.


And Still

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Martin/Sam and Martin/OC

Author's Note: So this is my first Fan fiction. I really hope you guys enjoy.

Summary: Samantha runs into an old friend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So this is my first Fan fiction. I really hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The sun shown above her, it was late afternoon on one of the rare Saturdays when there was nothing to do. Samantha Spade was strolling through the farmer's market. She had woken up that morning, gotten her usual caffeine fix, and thought about what to do that day.

She had started with giving her apartment a good scrubbing. Dusting, vacuuming, windows, the works, and even three loads of laundry had all been on her agenda. Amazingly enough she had finished with most of the afternoon still open to her.

So after a nice hot shower, she had decided to take a walk. That's how she had ended up at the farmer's market. After an hour and 15 minutes in her basket she had an assortment of fresh berries and vegetables.

After paying the clerk Samantha started back towards her apartment. However after about five feet she stopped dead in her tracks. Right there before her eyes was…

Martin.

_Thousands of people live in this town and I had to run into him_

_When I saw him there on that busy street_

_Those feelings came back again_

_There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_He walked up to me, looked in my eyes_

Samantha hadn't seen Martin since he left the MPU three and a half years ago. He was offered a position as SAC of the White Collar Division in Washington D.C.

The failing friendship they had had after the break-up slipped away for good when he left.

She liked to tell herself that she didn't miss him, that she never _really_ cared about him and that she could live without him. However, sometimes when she was ordering take-out for one, or she found an old X-Files episode on T.V., or lying in bed alone at night she knows she was in love with him.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move and all I could feel _

_Was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still_

"Samantha …?"

"Is that really you?" Martin questioned.

She was so stunned it took her about 15 seconds to make her voice her work,

"Hey." Yeah, _real_ slick she thought.

"Wow, it's been far too long. You look great! I can't believe this." Martin replied as his boyish grin spread across his face making his blue eyes twinkle.

Samantha struggled to breathe as her stomach did summersaults. Goodness, could he be any more gorgeous? She opened her mouth to speak.

"I know it feels like it has been forever. How are you?"

"I am doing pretty great, you?" Martin said as he moved to the side to get out of another person's way.

"Um… I have been busy with work. This is actually my first free Saturday this month. But I bet you don't know what that's like anymore, huh. Big Hot Shot SAC?"

Samantha replied with what she thought was a witty response.

"Yeah, well being the boss has its perks. How is the team holding up? I talk to Danny all the time but the rest I haven't spoken to in forever." He asked, curiosity flowing over his beautiful face.

It stung a little to know that Martin and Danny still kept in contact but it made sense, they had always been close. Distance apparently could not break _their_ friendship.

_He said, 'how've you been? _

_It's great to see you again._

_You're really a sight for sore eyes.' _

_I said, 'I can't complain. Oh, I'm doing fine.'_

_We talked as the people rushed by_

_We laughed about old times and all we went through_

_That's when he hugged me and said, 'I've missed you.' _

"Uh, well Jack transferred to Chicago to be with his girls about a month." Sam opened with an uneasy smile. The ex-lover of hers had always been a rough topic between her and Martin.

But he did not seem fazed by mention, "So Viv is running it now?"

Sam nodded, "she is doing an amazing job. Elena and I are trying to break in the rookies and Danny is still Danny as I am sure you know… since you guys talk."

She hoped that last part did not come off as bitterly as it sounded to her.

His eyes lit up.

A soft chuckle passed his lips before he spoke, "Ah well, the day Danny changes is the day you need to suspect pods have taken over his body. I still miss the big lug though."

She nodded and smiled. He stared intently into her eyes and her stomach began to do flip flops.

"I've missed you too, Sam. It's been too long." He said and then without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her.

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move and all I could feel _

_Was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still_

Samantha was so shocked it took her a few seconds to react. When she did she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She couldn't help it when her mind and her heart took her to a place and time when they were happy.

_Flashback_

The rain poured down outside drowning out the noise of the city. It was late Sunday afternoon; Samantha had been at Martin's apartment since Friday. And she couldn't think of a better way to spend her weekend.

Samantha could not believe how much she had begun to care about Martin. He was so different from the men of her past. He was like a breath of fresh air, and she loved every minute of it.

As of now, Sam was currently camped out on Martin's couch. She was sitting on one end; he was on the other giving her the best foot massage she had ever received.

She knew he wanted her to be watching the T.V. screen. He wanted to show her what _The X-Files_ was all about. The episode that was on was about a killer who removed his victim's hearts or something like that.

But Martin had her complete attention. He was so engrossed with the two F.B.I agents on the screen. It was so cute. The small smile on his face that had appeared when the episode started hadn't fallen yet. She loved to look at him, his boyish good looks, and million-dollar smile made her heart pound. She couldn't help but think about all the other women at the bureau who would kill to be here with him. And the fact that he picked her made her feel extremely special.

Sam had gotten so caught up in her gazing she hadn't realized he had spoken until his blue eyes met her hazel ones.

"Do I have something on my face?" Martin questioned amusement written on his features.

Sam blinked.

"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking about how cute you are." She teased, while trying to keep her blush to minimum.

"Cute? _Just_ cute? I always thought of myself as alarmingly handsome." He teased right back. Martin placed her socked feet on the floor and motioned for her to put her head on his shoulder.

Samantha complied. She placed her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his torso. After she got situated she spoke again…

"You think very highly of yourself, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm so _cute_ I can get away with it." Martin replied flashing her that trademark smile of his.

Samantha couldn't resist, so she reached up with her hand to bring his lips down to hers. At first it was a lovingly chaste kiss but it quickly turned into more. Needless to say they didn't finish watching _The X-Files_.

End of Flashback

Martin pulled back and let her out of the hug. Sam was still caught up in the warmth he created all over her body. She could not help the goofy grin that spread across her face as his closeness clouded her mind.

It was so cloudy that she did not notice the woman that came to stand next to them on the sidewalk. She was a raven haired beauty with porcelain skin that rivaled that of an old silver screen siren. The woman was dressed in a chic blazer and she just oozed a sophistication that Sam could never hope to obtain.

None of that even occurred to her until Martin wrapped his arm around this woman, pulled her into his side.

But it still took the words coming out of his mouth for it to all fall into place

"Samantha…" Martin said," This is my wife, Emily."

_That's when she walked up to him, he said, 'this is my wife.'_

_I gave my best smile but I was dying inside_

_He said, 'we've got to go now. It's getting late. It was so good to see you.'_

_And then walked away_

Sam's world came crashing down with those few choice words.

Any hope that this chance encounter would turn into more was lost. Sam could not deny that she had a small voice inside of her saying that perhaps it was fate that had led him to her on this sidewalk.

If that was the case then fate was cruel.

And her keen observations skills had kicked back in as Sam registered the small swell of Emily's stomach underneath her blouse

Martin made the introductions and Emily graciously held Sam's hand in hers as she made the connections between the woman in front of her and the woman in all of her husband's stories.

"Hi, it is so nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." Emily said. "It is nice to be able to put a face with the name."

Samantha put on a brave face, "It's nice to meet you too. So how long have you two been married?"

She was probably making it worse for herself with details but she was curious.

Martin and Emily looked at each other. Samantha could see and almost feel the love and adoration radiate off of them. Sam hated that she felt jealous but she never imagined Martin would look at anyone else the way he used to look at her. She was foolish to let him get away.

Martin was the one to answer. "Umm, we just celebrated our one year anniversary last week actually."

Martin's eyes never left Emily's as he spoke. He was barely acknowledging Samantha's presence.

But eventually the late hour seemed to pull him from his reverie.

"Well, we should probably get going," Martin, agreed. He turned to Sam, once again his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Sam, it was so good seeing you again. Tell Danny to keep to his place or he will have to answer to me." He said as he winked at her to indicate that he was joking.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. It was really nice to see you Martin." She replied smiling as happily as she could manage.

"Well maybe I'll catch ya around. Goodbye Sam." Martin said.

"Goodbye Martin" She whispered as she watched him wrap his arm around his wife's waist, and literally walk off into the sunset.

And Samantha was left to bask in the memories that seeing him again trudged up. One part of her was happy because Martin deserved to be happy, but the other part of her was angry and jealous. She knew she had been stupid to let him walk away without telling him how she felt all those years ago and today was just confirmation. So now all she was left with were memories and all of the 'what if' questions floating through her mind. But for the time being Samantha put all that emotional stuff to the back of her mind, and began the trek to her apartment once again.

_And still_

_My world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was the aching in my heart_

_Saying I loved him still…_

* * *

__End.

Please Review.


End file.
